Convaincre un têtu
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Suivant le thème du mois du mon forum: Cahier. Aomine est amoureux mais ce n'est pas réciproque arrivera t-il à avoir la personne qu'il aime?


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à l'auteur.

Bonjour/Bonsoir je me lance dans un nouveau fandom, attendez-vous au pire comme au meilleur, ça c'est vous qui jugerez, je ne suis que l'auteur de cet OS.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Momoi Satsuki, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses et manager de l'équipe de basket de Touhou, n'avait plus de doute, Aomine aimait quelqu'un, mais qui. C'est là que résidait tout le mystère. Ce que la jeune fille savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas à Touhou, ce qui laissait pas mal de choix parmi la génération des miracles. Elle pensa directement au mignon Kuroko Tetsuya avec lequel, il avait eu de bons contacts. Elle nota tous les noms de la génération des miracles dans son cahier et barra immédiatement ce superstitieux de Midorima. De toute manière, le jour où ce type aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'est que son horoscope lui aura dit que la fille en question était une sorte de madame soleil. Et les filles et bien disons que Momoi savait qu'Aomine aimait les garçons, après être tombé sur l'as en train d'en embrasser un dans les couloirs de leur ancien collège. Pour elle, Aomine dans les bras d'une fille serait une utopie ou un doux rêve. Elle prit son cahier, griffonna quelques notes, puis le referma en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle agisse pour leur bien à tous, comme à chaque fois. En plus, la jeune fille se réjouissait d'avance, car elle allait pouvoir reparler à Testsu-kun. Elle prit, de suite, son téléphone et composa le numéro du joueur fantôme :

« Salut mon petit cœur, ici Momoi.

-Momoi-san, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Si c'est pour un rendez-vous, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'intéressais pas.

-C'est pour Aomine, mon amour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

-Bah, écoute bien, je pense qu'il est amoureux.

-En quoi cela me concerne ?

-Bah, c'est peut-être toi l'heureux élu.

-Je ne pense pas, Momoi.

-Oh, toi aussi Tetsu-kun.

-Momoi, franchement, des fois tu fais peur.

-Pauvre Aomine, j'espère pour toi, que tu n'es pas son amoureux secret.

-Alors tu n'as encore rien vu ! Il a gagné un peu en discrétion ou il ne fait que s'entraîner devant toi.

-Deuxième option mon cœur.

-Momoi-san, je vais raccrocher, tu m'ennuies. »

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses entendit la tonalité qui signalait que Kuroko avait mis fin à leur discussion. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas de chance, Tetsu-kun avait quelqu'un en ligne de mire et elle savait que ce n'était pas elle. Un peu résignée, elle se mit à penser à un autre membre moins spectaculaire que Tetsu, mais incroyablement mignon. Kise Ryota, jeune joueur de basket et mannequin à ses heures perdues. Elle devait lui téléphoner à lui aussi, elle composa son numéro, mais Aomine lui prit l'objet des mains.

« Mais Aomine, c'est pour toi que je fais ça !

-Kise en plus, je parie que tu as appelé Kuroko.

-Oui, et il a dit qu'il avait quelqu'un enfin pas directement.

-C'est bien lui ça. Momoi, sache que mes histoires de cœur, je peux les régler tout seul comme un grand, pas besoin de ta pitié. »

La manager de Touhou jura en son for intérieur, qu'elle parlerait à Kise que monsieur Daiki Aomine le veuille ou non. Après une course poursuite avec le garçon au teint hâlé et aux cheveux bleus foncés, Momoi récupéra son précieux téléphone portable et promis à Aomine de ne pas téléphoner au blond. Ce qui laissa à la fille aux cheveux roses une autre option : les messages écrits. Préférant parler en direct avec la personne, Momoi écrivait très lentement en faisant gaffe aux caractères qu'elle utilisait. Après un quart d'heure, elle avait tapé son message et attendait le probable coup de fil de ce cher Kise, elle rentra chez ses parents après la fin des cours. Une fois installée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille ouvrit son cahier et y marqua ceci :

« Aomine en pince sûrement pour Kise, mais il n'avouera jamais. Cet homme est trop fier et Kise si obsédé par Tetsu-kun qu'il ne voit pas que son amour est voué à l'échec, enfin je pense. »

Elle referma son cahier en soupirant, puis entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Elle espérait que ce soit Tetsu-kun, mais peu de chance. C'était Kise qui lui répondait enfin :

« Alors Momoi de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Je voulais, bien sûr, te parler d'Aomine.

-Ah Aominechi.

-Oui Kise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je pense qu'il est amoureux.

-C'est super ça, j'en suis heureux pour lui.

-Moi aussi, mais tu ne devines pas qui ça peut être ?

-Bah une fille ou un gars. Je ne crois pas que le spécimen soit regardant pour le genre.

-Justement, il a une préférence pour les hommes.

-Ah ça je ne le savais pas. M'en fous, moi j'aime Kuroko-chi et que lui.

-Je le sais. »

Momoi coupa net la conversation. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour que Kise ouvre les yeux et remarque que son cher et tendre craquait pour son coéquipier aux cheveux rouges nommé Kagami Taiga. Kise savait se montrer très insistant envers le joueur fantôme et le pauvre Kuroko le rejetait sans aucune méchanceté mais fermement.

Aomine rageait de son côté, il avait beau faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cet idiot de blond le remarque, mais rien n'y faisait. Le mannequin en avait après Tetsuya encore et toujours. Mais ce qui rassurait le joueur à la peau hâlée, c'est que cet amour ne semblait pas réciproque. Il lui restait une chance, il serra les poings de rage et cria un bon coup pour exprimer son désarroi.

Kuroko mangeait tranquillement avec Kagami au restaurant de burgers que le dunker semblait tellement apprécier. Ce cher Kise ne s'était pas encore montré, car il avait pour fâcheuse habitude de se pointer à des moments inattendus, quand le passeur voulait se déclarer à Kagami. Bien décidé à tout lui dire maintenant, Kuroko prit une grande respiration :

« Kagami-kun.

-Oui ?

-En fait je voulais te dire je...

-Salut Kuroko-chi.

-Ah Kise ! On te voit souvent ici ces derniers temps.

-Oui, tu as bien raison, il faut bien que je me nourrisse.

-C'est que ces burgers sont à tomber par terre. »

Et voilà, comme prévu, Kise avait débarqué, à croire que le mannequin avait placé un micro ou un traceur sur le sixième joueur de la génération des miracles. En fait, le blond suivait le plus souvent possible le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs comme son ombre, et pourtant, c'était une tâche très ardue. Il ne fallait pas oublier, que ce cher Kuroko avait la capacité de s'évaporer.

Momoi écrivait avec ardeur dans son cahier divers plans pour réussir à réunir ces deux imbéciles qui n'étaient autres qu'Aomine et Kise. Plus qu'à essayer à présent.

Kise avait encore réussi à avoir toute l'attention de Kuroko. En prime, il discutait avec son nouvel ami Kagami. A force de se voir, les deux rivaux étaient devenus amis. Cela permettait parfois que ce cher Taiga l'invite lors des sorties que Kuroko prévoyaient. Le dunker disait souvent : « on y va entre amis, alors invite le plus de gens qu'on apprécie ».

« Kise je me demande comment tu grossis pas avec tout ça.

-Le sport mon cher.

-Je veux bien que ça explique certaines choses, mais pas tout.

-Kise, ça te dirait un match ?

-Non, désolé mon cher

-Oh dommage. »

Kuroko envoya un message à Momoi, il se disait que tant qu'à faire, autant appeler la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Momoi, tu peux venir, ce qui se passe ici pourrait t'intéresser.

-Ok j'arrive mon amour, de toute manière, avec toi, je dis jamais non. »

Momoi prit son cahier et le mit dans un petit sac. Parée à mettre le plan A en action. Elle pensa très fort à tous les composants de sa tactique. Elle prit le métro et arriva au restaurant sept minutes plus tard.

« Salut Tetsu-kun.

-Momoi-san, tu as amené Aomine ?

-Il arrive, Tetsu-kun.

-Super, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-Et j'ai un plan pour qu'Aomine se déclare, mais bon, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour Kise.

-Tant que j'en suis débarrassé à la fin, tout me va.

-Tu es devenu cruel, Tetsu-kun. »

Le passeur regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un peu d'insistance. Momoi lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Kise. Après huit minutes, Aomine arriva tout essoufflé dans le fast-food. Kuroko leva un sourcil, mais Momoi lui envoya un regard rassurant, alors le joueur de Seirin au maillot numéroté onze, sirota calmement son soda.

« Momoi !

-Aomine Daiki.

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs et explique-moi ce que veut dire ceci, il tendit son téléphone portable à la jeune fille.

-C'est le message que je t'ai envoyé pour te faire venir ici et il a fonctionné du tonnerre.

-Oh toi ! Je vais te massacrer !

-Je te jure que c'est pour ton bien, Aomine.

-Aomine-chi, écoute Momoi, elle nous connaît.

-Justement un peu trop, marmonna le joueur au teint hâlé.

-Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Kagami je ne pense pas que ça te regarde.

-Kuroko-chi a raison Kagami-chi.

-Peu importe, maintenant que tu es là toi. Je veux un duel.

-Je vais t'écraser comme la dernière fois, misérable insecte. »

Le dunker sourit à l'as de la génération des miracles, puis regarda ce cher Momoi qui pointait discrètement Kise. Aomine avait compris, Kuroko ne voulait pas de Kise comme compagnon, mais cet autre type qui osait le provoquer en duel. C'était sa chance de conquérir cette chère tête blonde.

« Kise, j'aimerais te poser une question ?

-Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Kuroko, par hasard ?

-Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer-là, Aomine ?

-Alors que fais-tu ici ?

-Je passais par là.

-Ah ouais, mais pourtant ici, ce n'est pas le fast-food le plus proche de ton lycée.

-Les burgers ici sont meilleurs. N'est-ce pas Kagami ?

-Ouais les meilleurs des environs.

-Tu vois, même Kagami le dit. »

Kuroko avait bien vu la colère traverser les yeux d'Aomine. Momoi ne savait donc pas que, s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait à l'hôpital suite à ses blessures. Et ce même si le joueur de Touhou aimait celui de Kaijo. Le joueur fantôme se leva de son siège et se mit entre les deux hommes.

« Maintenant Kise, ça suffit !

-Ok pas de souci, Kuroko-chi.

-Toi aussi, Aomine.

-Tch, c'est lui qui est venu exprès ici, j'en suis sûr. Il n'est pas discret, tout le monde voit qu'il t'aime Tetsu.

-Aomine, respire un grand coup et calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras le cœur de ton amoureux.

-Tch, toujours aussi placide toi. Tu m'étonnes que je t'aie largué.

-Quoi ? Tu es sorti avec cet imbécile, Kuroko-chi ?

-Si peu, ça n'a pas été plus loin que les bisous, répondit Aomine.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs, dit Kuroko. »

Kagami était sous le choc, suite à la révélation de l'as de la génération des miracles il se dit que le passeur avait déjà eu son premier baiser tout comme lui. Mais il ne semblait pas surpris que le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs soit homosexuel. Aux États-Unis, le dunker avait croisé pas mal de couples composés de personnes du même sexe. Le plus surprenant, c'était de savoir qu'il avait une chance avec lui. Pour cela, il fallait décoller ce pot de colle blond.

Kuroko retourna à son siège où il trouva Kagami plongé dans ses pensées. Le joueur fantôme se disait que l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Seirin était beau ainsi. Il photographia mentalement la scène pour la garder en mémoire.

Aomine tapa le sol du pied, puis alla s'asseoir près de Kuroko. Cet abruti de Kise l'avait énervé, mais le plan de Momoi semblait abouti. D'ailleurs, il jeta un regard à la fille aux cheveux roses qui lui donna comme réponse : un pouce levé plus un clin d'œil. Alors, il se dit que c'était en bonne voie. Il mit ses mains dans les poches et mata les jolies fesses de Kise toujours debout.

Ce dernier sentit un regard derrière lui, il espérait que son bien aimé admirait son postérieur mais quand il se retourna, il vit que son cher et tendre jetait des regards furtifs à Kagami. Il alla s'installer pas trop loin du groupe. Le fast-food devint ainsi un lieu de grand rassemblement entre basketteurs. D'ailleurs les gens qui travaillaient là-bas ne voyaient pas cela tous les jours.

Après ce repas mouvementé, chacun rentra chez lui. Momoi modifa légèrement ses plans, Kagami repensa à l'orientation sexuelle de Kuroko, Kise regarda une dernière fois une photo prise à la volée du joueur fantôme avant de s'endormir, Aomine cria un bon coup et le joueur onze de Seirin prit son bain.

Le lendemain matin, Momoi prit son cahier, et alla au lycée. Là-bas, la jeune fille exposerait une partie de son plan à Aomine. Kuroko était content aujourd'hui, si tout allait bien, il resterait avec Kagami. Le passeur fit ses petits sandwichs habituels et partit le plus vite qu'il pouvait, rejoindre l'homme qui hantait ses rêves même les plus étranges. Aomine, lui, se leva difficilement, il mangea à la va vite, puis se traîna d'un pas mesuré jusqu'au Lycée Touhou. Il s'installa sur sa chaise en soupirant.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi encore, toi.

-Comme d'habitude, quoi.

-Tu l'auras, ta petite tête blonde, Tetsu-kun ne voit que Kagami.

-Oui, je pense l'avoir remarqué hier, dit le garçon à la peau sombre.

-Alors, tu vois que tu as toutes tes chances avec ce cher Kise. Il faut qu'il ne voie que toi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Comment je fais ça, moi ?

-J'ai un plan et j'ai téléphoné ce matin à Kuroko avant que tu n'arrives.

-A quoi Kuroko peut-il penser ?

-A sa relation avec Kagami et la manière d'enlever l'obstacle qui les gêne.

-Comment vous allez vous y prendre ?

-Toi et le blondinet, vous allez au parc, rien que vous.

-Ok, mais comment vous aller faire pour lui ?

-C'est un secret, entre moi et Tetsu-kun mon cher.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vaut mieux que j'en sache pas plus ?

-Tout à fait, juste que tu as ton dimanche de pris à présent.

-Cela commencera quand... ?

-Le matin.

-Bon, il faut que je me couche tôt samedi. »

Momoi fit un sourire à Aomine qui le lui rendit. L'as de la génération des miracles griffonna le rendez-vous dans son agenda et la jeune fille trouva cela, tout à fait mignon et inhabituel de sa part. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle envoya un bref message à Kuroko pour signaler qu'Aomine était d'accord. Kuroko sourit intérieurement et se dit qu'enfin il pourrait goûter aux lèvres de Kagami. Il envoya à son tour un message à Kise, cela faisait partie du plan. Il lui donnait rendez-vous dimanche, à dix heures, comme il connaissait le blond, il arriverait en avance. Kise n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Kuroko-chi lui donnait rendez-vous seul à seul, il sauta de joie et répondit directement un grand oui. A présent, que tout était prêt. Il s'arrangea une sortie dimanche avec Kagami à la piscine.

Le dimanche matin, après une semaine où il décomptait les jours pour voir ce cher Kise, Aomine avait pris soin de se choisir des habits qui le mettaient en valeur : une chemise bleu ciel et un pantalon noir qui le moulait bien. Il se mit en route pour le parc en souriant de toutes ses dents. Kise, de son côté, s'était vêtu de blanc en espérant secrètement que Kuroko lui demanderait d'aller dans des attractions où l'eau venait vous éclabousser. Il roula en vélo jusqu'au parc, puis vit Aomine qui regardait autour de lui, il s'approcha un peu.

« Aomine-chi tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Un homme ?

-Oui

-C'est qui ?

-Toi ! Tu es en avance Kise.

-Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Kuroko-chi.

-Je le sais, mais il m'a demandé de l'excuser et de venir à sa place.

-Ah mince alors, moi qui me réjouissais de cette sortie.

-Je sais, tu as autre chose de prévu, car moi non.

-Non plus. »

Aomine remercia Momoi et le ciel, pour cette journée qui promettait d'être fantastique. Kise soupira, et se dit qu'au moins, il s'amuserait avec un ami. Le joueur de Touhou proposa de faire en premier les montagnes russes. Le blond accepta en souriant. Aomine avait bien fait d'écouter Momoi et ses conseils. Les manèges s'enchaînaient dans la bonne humeur. Il trouvait que l'excuse qu'il avait improvisée était la plus plausible, il sourit face à sa ruse.

A midi, ils allèrent chercher de quoi manger. Aomine prit un sandwich au jambon et Kise en prit un au fromage. Ils mangèrent en silence tous les deux. Le blond songeant qu'Aomine était plus sympa qu'il n'y paraissait Aomine, lui, regardait le joueur de Kaijo qui réfléchissait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le sentait bien. Le voir si songeur, le rendait encore plus amoureux, si toutefois c'était possible. Le garçon à la peau halée avança prudemment sa main vers le mannequin, comme ce dernier semblait toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il pouvait espérer toucher ses avant-bras si bien sculptés par le sport. Kise sortit de ses pensées quand Aomine lui toucha le bras.

« Tu me fais quoi Aomine-chi ?

-Je te touche le bras.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

-Non, ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes.

-Si, mais je sais que c'est voué à l'échec, car tu aimes Tetsu.

-Mais lui ne me voit pas pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il me remarque.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Laisse-le, il en aime un autre.

-Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il ne m'aime pas. »

Kise commença à pleurer et Aomine le serra en douceur dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Le blond continua à pleurer longuement sur les épaules de son ancien camarade de jeu. Aomine était à la fois, heureux de serrer enfin l'homme qu'il adorait tant et triste pour lui. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires l'empêchaient d'effectuer d'autres gestes que ceux qu'il faisait à présent. Kise se sentit plus léger d'un coup.

« Merci de n'avoir rien tenté d'autre, Daiki.

-De rien, mais tu m'appelles par mon prénom, dit Aomine surpris.

-C'est normal entre amoureux non ?

-Cela veut dire que tu veux bien de moi ?

-Oui je veux bien essayer.

-C'est super ça. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis enlacèrent leurs mains avec douceur. C'est ainsi qu'Aomine avait eu la chance de séduire le beau mannequin qui faisait rêver de nombreuses demoiselles, mais il était rien qu'à lui et il ferait tout pour le garder. Être en couple c'était supporter les hauts et les bas de cette vie ensemble.


End file.
